Pokemon Truth or Dare Show
by PokemonContestshipping2
Summary: This show is with Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Paul, Dawn and Me! So leave a review if you have a Truth to give or even a Dare! Might change rating nor not.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Truth or Dare show! **

**Me: Hello! **

**May: Hi!**

**Ash: So who is joining the show?**

**Me: Me, Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Paul and Dawn! **

**Drew: So what now?**

**Me: Well I'm not going to start yet. The readers can leave a review if they want to leave a truth or dare! **

**Dawn: But what if you don't get any?**

**Me: Then I'll make up some on my own! This sure will be fun! Muwhahahah! **

**All but me: *Sweatdrop***

**Drew: So any truth or dare they can give us?**

**Me: Yup! Any! They can even dare you to kiss May Drew! **

**Drew: *Blushes***

**Misty: Can't wait! **

**Me: Me too! So leave a review of a Truth or Dare! *Whispers to you* And make sure it's evil! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Truth or Dare Show**

**Welcome! To the Pokemon Truth or Dare Show! This is going to be fun! I am going to use my first review's truth or dare request! By the way in the story I am name Sandy. Let's start the show now! :D**

**Chapter 1 First Day**

Everyone was sleeping over at my house. We were having a sleeping over! And I thought to make it last until everyone doesn't like the to play the game anymore. Everyone agrees. I woke up early so we can play a game called 'Truth or Dare'.

"EVERYONE! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! WERE GOING TO PLAY A GAME!" I shouted. Everyone woke and all got out from the guest room.

"Oh I love games! But can we get ready first?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah..Hehe..Alright let's get ready." I said.

Everyone brushed their teeth, comb their hair, change their clothes, ate and everyone was meeting me down stairs at the living room. When I went down stairs everyone was ready.

"So what game are we playing?" Paul asked.

"Why won't we play truth or dare?" I asked with a grin.

Everyone agreed.

"This is a show after all Sandy." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Oh I know. I own it. Okay let's see who request you guys a truth or dare!" I said.

**Hi! It's me Contestshipper16! :)**

**Okay first of Dares:**

**1.)I dare Drew to play seven minutes in heaven with May! ;)**

**2.)I dare May to Kiss Drew for 30 minutes! Hahaha! So cute!**

**3.)I dare Dawn to hold Paul's hand and give him a kiss!**

**4.)I dare you to be nice to Dawn! ;)**

**5.)I dare Misty to sit on Ash's lap!**

**6.)I dare Ash to Kiss Misty!**

**7.)I dare you(The author) To take pics and record all of that! ;)**

**Truth:(I really hope this isn't much for you, if it's to much you can take out whatever you like! :))**

**1.)May, Do you love Drew? ;D**

**2.)Drew, are the roses for May or May's Beautifly? Tell, the truth!**

**3.)Dawn, do you like Paul?**

**4.)Paul, why are you mean to your Pokemon in the anime?**

**5.)Ash, what do you love most, food or Misty? ;)**

**6.)Misty, why do you love Ash?**

**7.)You(Author), What's your favorite couple? O.o?**

**Well, that's all, good luck! ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!**

"Thanks for the truth and dares contestshipper16!" I said.

May and Drew blushed at the Drew's dare. Everyone looked at Drew smirking.

"Okay Drew! Go in the closet with May for seven minuets." I said as I open a dark closet.

May and Drew blushed.

"There is no way I'm doing it!" Drew said.

"Me too!" May said crossing her arms.

Dawn and Misty stood up and push them into the closet while I quickly shut the door and lock them.

"Your not coming out until 7 minutes is over. And you better do something." Misty said.

**With May and Drew**

May and Drew were sitting on a chest together. They didn't know what to do.

"So..." May started. "What now?" She finished off.

"I don't know but this is lame." Drew said flicking his hair.

Drew was actually thinking to kiss May. He loves her and their in a dark closet so why not try. But he just needs to think about it.

"Man I hate it when I can't see." May said like child.

6 minutes pass and they only have one minutes left. Drew sigh. He'll do it.

Drew stood up and facing May. May felt something in front of her and knew it was Drew. She couldn't really see much since it was too dark in the closet. Drew held May's chin up and started to lean closer. May felt Drew breathing closer to her. She was blushing.

"D-Drew..? What are you-" May start.

"Shh. Just close your eyes." Drew said as he slowly closed his while leaning in.

'How can he see? How can he tell I'm not closing my eyes? How can he see if he's...going to..kiss me?' May asked her self.

But she did what he said. She started to close her eyes slowly while leaning in as well. They only had 20 seconds left.

After reaching 10 seconds their lips touched. If felt wonderful. May was blushing like crazy! Drew was smiling a bit through the kiss. He was about to make the kiss more deeper but until-

"Okay guys times up!" Sandy shouted and knocking on the door.

May and Drew pulled back a little fast, both blushing. Drew opened the door and went out of the closet first. May left next.

"Okay! Next dare! May go and kiss Drew!" Sandy said happily.

Everyone took their phones out getting ready. May and Drew were shock. They kissed and they had to kiss again?! Wow lucky day for them!

"No! I will no way kiss Drew!" May nearly yelled.

Drew frowned.

"Come on May just get it over with. We can put you in the closet again if you want! But this time with the light on." Dawn said.

May looked at Drew. "Are you okay with it?" She asked.

"I guess."

"Good now go in that closet!" Misty said pushing them inside.

"Too bad. We got our phones out ready to take the picture." Ash said giggling.

"While they're in there let's move one to the next dare. Which is about you Dawn! Now you know the dare!" Sandy said smirking.

"Do I really have to hold hands with Paul?" Dawn asked sadly.

"Yes." Misty said smiling. "And don't forget you have to kiss him."

"Fine!" Dawn said walking over to Paul. She sat down next to him, grabbed his hand and kissed on the lips.

By the time she kissed him on the lips, Misty, Ash and Sandy took a picture. Dawn pulled back.

"Were you guys taking a picture?!" Dawn asked with rage.

"Um...No?" Misty, Ash and Sandy said while hiding their phones.

"Okay next Dare! Wait..Aww man..I have to be nice to Dawn!?" Sandy sigh.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" Dawn asked while crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Sandy said as she started to get up to grab Ash and Misty's phone.

Sandy grabbed Ash, Misty and her phone and deleted the photo of her kissing Dawn.

"HEY!" Ash and Misty said together.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you " Dawn said with a grin.

"You're welcome. Let's just move on with the next dare." Sandy said.

"But there is no way I am sitting on Ash's lap! No way!" Misty shouted.

"Misty you have to. It's just sitting on his lap." Sandy said crossing her arms.

Misty stand up, walked over to Ash that's sitting on the couch and carefully sat on Ash's lap. Ash smiled a bit. He wrapped his arms around her waist bring her closer. Misty was blushing. She was actually liking it.

Dawn took out her phone took a photo of it.

"Aww you two look so cute together!" Dawn said happily.

"Okay now next dare! Ash has to kiss Misty!" Sandy said smiling.

Ash and Misty blushed.

"No way jose! I'm not making Ash here kiss me!" Misty yelled while blushing.

"Yeah!" Ash said.

"Just get it over with. Just for 2 seconds then." Paul said.

"Fine." Both Ash and Misty said.

Ash and Misty looked at each other and started to lean in. Then they slowly closed their eyes. Dawn and Sandy took their phones out getting ready to take the picture while Paul was just sitting there closing his eyes and being their lips touched. Sandy and Dawn took the picture quick. After that Ash and Misty pulled back

"Aww! That was so cute! You two make a cute couple!" Sandy and Dawn said happily.

Then the closet door open. May and Drew's 30 minutes were up.

"So did you guys kiss?" Misty asked smiling.

"No actually." Drew said flicking his hair.

"What?!" Everyone but May said.

"You guys were in that closet for 30 minutes and you didn't kiss?!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah pretty much." May said sitting down on the floor.

"Let's just move on. I just hope someone will give them a death dare." Sandy said. "Okay next dare is for me! But...Aww man! I took pictures but no video. Oh well. I'll do that next time!" Sandy said laughing to her self.

"So do you mind reading the truths?" Drew asked.

"Sure. First is May, do you love Drew?" Sandy asked May.

Everyone turned to May. Dawn and Misty were smiling. They actaully know that May's true feelings for Drew.

"No! I never had! And I'll never will!" May lied and crossing her arms.

Drew frowned. He was hoping she said yes.

"Okay? Next one! Drew are those roses for May or May's Beautifly. Tell the truth!" Sandy said looking at the card.

May looked at Drew. Drew didn't like this at all. But if he had to tell the truth fine.

"They were for May." Drew said blushing and closing his eyes.

May was actually shock.

"Wow. Okay let's move on. Dawn, Do you like Paul?" Sandy asked while looking up to Dawn.

"No! And if your wonder about the kiss it's was just a dare. Nothing special." Dawn lied. She would never in the world tell Paul she liked him.

"Okay? Wow! So um next one. Paul, why are you mean to your Pokemon in the anime?" Sandy asked glaring at Paul.

"Because they weren't being strong enough. So if I was mean to them and push them enough they will become stronger." Paul said.

Dawn got up and slapped Paul. Everyone was shock. Paul looked up in shock.

"You idiot! No trainer should ever do that to their pokemon! It's just wrong!" Dawn yelled. She then sat back down on the floor next to May.

"Okay..Wow! Lot's of surprises. Now Ash, what do you love most, food or Misty?" Sandy asked.

"Misty but I love her as a friend." Ash lying a bit. He never see's Misty just as a friend. He wants to be more than friends.

"Alright then. Misty why do you love Ash?" Sandy asked.

"What?! I do love him! I only love him as a friend." Misty said as she blushed.

"Alright, alright come down Misty." Sandy said giggling. "Now this one is for me! What's your favorite couple? That's so easy! I choose May and Drew! What do you think my pen name is PokemonContestShipping2!" She said happily.

"So is it all over?" Paul asked.

"Yes. But I will change the show a little bit. Bye everyone! See you next chapter!" Sandy said waving goodbye.

**I think that wasn't a good idea to put the whole person's Truth or Dare. So next chapter or show is going to be different. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! PokemonContestshipping2 here! Or Sandy you can call me! Anyway I am so sorry for not updating for awhile Or a few months. I've too busy! UGH! I never knew on my summer break I would be busy. So I hope you guys can still wait for awhile until I have time. Please forgive me.**

**~Sandy**


End file.
